My MLP Story
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: The story of how I created the Hartson girls and my MLP memories. Also, how my MLP story world came to be.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies unless otherwise noted. They belong to Hasbro. I also do NOT own any of the other characters associated with MLP unless otherwise noted.

Enjoy!  
Lauren

MY MLP Memories

My first "My Little Pony" was Fizzy. I got her for my fourth

birthday. I remember opening up my first birthday present and there

she was. She was so sweet and cute. I loved her from the

beginning. I loved the way her eyes twinkled and she had a very

friendly look to her. I hugged her close and vowlled to take care of

her. I even remember hugging her and whispering, "Don't worry,

Fizzy, I love you so much. You're going to be wery happy here with me."

After I got Fizzy, many other ponies followed. I loved them all. But Fizzy was my absolute favorite. I still have her til this day and she's

almost mint.

Anyway, back to the story. When I was five years old, a

terrible thing happened. First thing was, my Dad sat

my brother and I down for "the talk". You all know the one I'm

talking about. The one where he said, "We love you and your brother

very much, but we don't' love each other anymore." He then told us

he was leaving. I remember begging him not to go, but it was no

use. He left that night after he tucked Fizzy and I in. I remember,

holding Fizzy close and crying myself to sleep. I told Fizzy how sad

I was and how much I wanted Daddy to come back. From that day on,

Fizzy became my best friend. I told her stuff I was afraid to tell

my family.

Fizzy went everywhere with me. I had a lot of operations because of

being born early, so Fizzy went with me everytime I went to the

hospital. I wouldn't go anywhere without her. I knew that if she

was with me, everything would work out. And it always did.

I had a special place in my heart for the baby ponies too. My favorites were Baby Lofty, Baby Half Note, Baby Cotton Candy and a rainbow baby pony I named Baby Rainbow Star. I loved Baby Glory and Baby Moondancer too of course. I would tuck them into bed every night and sing them to sleep just like I saw Megan do on the show. They seemed to like it and it helped all of us get to sleep.

When I would play MLP, I mostly played by myself. The baby ponies would go to school and my Megan was their teacher. She would teach them different things and Fizzy and Firefly would help out too. Firefly was my favorite next to Fizzy. I loved her almost as much.

I remember the first time I saw the MLP Movie . It was on a

Wednesday afternoon. The night before, I had had a strange dream.

My mother had gone out like always and I was left with a baby-

sitter. She was nice and her sister and I were best friends, but I

still wanted my mother to spend time with me. I remember falling

asleep that night and wishing that I would find an answer. I had a

dream that I was in dream valley. Fizzy met me and took me to

Paradise Estate. At the time, I didn't' know what it was, but I knew

That if I was with my best friend, so it was okay. I met several other

ponies and then their Megan asked me to take a ride with her and Firefly. I did so and we talked. She told me that everything was

going to be okay. I believed her, but then I asked her, "How do you

know?"

Megan smiled at me and said, "I know because, there's always

another rainbow. Everything will work out for you. I promise."

With that,she gave me a hug and then Fizzy took me back home.

The next morning, I woke up and asked Fizzy what Megan

meant. I got my answer that night. I was in a bad mood because my

Mom had left again and she wasn't around. I felt lonely and I was

playing MLP by myself. Baby Cotton Candy and Baby Half Note had been bad, so I put them on time out. I was putting the other baby ponies

down for nap when I started feeling tired myself. I sung them "Let's

Not Take a Nap", and I ended up falling asleep. When I woke up, it

was almost dinner time. I made my bed and took Baby Half Note off

time out. She promised me that she would be good. Baby Cotton Candy

was cranky, so she stayed on time out for a little while longer. I

went downstairs to eat dinner and there was my grandmother. She said

she had a surprise for me.

I opened the package to find…. What else? The MLP Movie!! I thanked her and gave her a hug.

After dinner, Fizzy and I watched the movie together. I let Baby Half Note, Baby Cuddles, Baby Lofty, Baby Moondancer and Baby Rainbow Star, watch it too.

As I watched the movie, I got my answer. As Megan started singing "There's Always Another Rainbow", I gasped. I looked down at Fizzy and said, "Megan was right. Everything is going to be okay."

After that day, my life didn't become any less hectic, but I

always believed that there was always another rainbow for me and that

things would work out. I collected more and more ponies over the

years and played MLP with my best friend, Colleen. She always played my oc of Molly Shaianne Hartson and I always played my oc of Megan Julia Hartson.

My favorite ponies were always Fizzy, Firefly, Baby Cuddles, and Baby Moondancer.

Colleen and I would play school and pretend that the baby ponies went to school like us. My Megan was their teacher and they got lessons from Posey about flowers and gardening. It was so much fun. As I got older, I started writing "My Little Pony" stories. I still do. I mostly write from my Megan's point of view, but the ponies are in the stories of cours.

Firefly is my Megan's comfort and voice of reason.

Fizzy is Molly's best friend and Medley is Megan and Molly's sister, Julie's best pony friend.

Baby Lofty views my Molly as her mother and Baby Cotton Candy, Baby Rainbow Star and Baby Half Note view Megan as their mother. They still call her Megan of course.


	2. My Fave MLP Episode and Song

My Favorite MLP Episode and Song

I always loved "My Little Pony" and of course the TV series and

movies were a favorite of mine too. Still are. My favorite pony is

Fizzy, but with the TV Series it was a little different. I Loved Fizzy, no doubt about that, but when it came to the series, my heart

went out to the baby ponies. Especially Baby Lofty, Baby Half Note

and Baby Cotton Candy. I loved them to pieces and I always liked it

when they did something really cute, which was most of the time.

I loved most of the episodes in the "My Little Pony" TV Series, but my favorite ones of all are "The Magic Coins", "Quest for the Golden Horseshoes" and "The Ghost of Paradise Estate". I liked those because they showed how much their Megan would do to help the ponies and their bond as friends. It also showed how much the baby ponies relied on their Megan and how much she loved them. I also

Thought Danny was just plain funny. He was always doing something to drive Megan up the rainbow. Like in "The Great Rainbow Caper". I laugh every time I watch that one.

I remember the first time I saw "The Magic Coins", after it was over, I replayed the episode with my ponies and had Firefly be the one to take Megan to the volcano. Fizzy was there too of course,

but Fizzy was the one who helped Megan get the ruby and then Firefly ended up saving both of them.

And of course, I would always stick the Hartson girls in all my replays of my favorite MLP episodes. And if Danny was in it, I would use my own Danny, who was based on my real life cousin, Danny from Colorado.

When I would play the "Golden Horseshoes", Fizzy was the one who was hurt because I didn't have Mimick, and frankly, I didn't like her. And of course when I did "The Ghost of Paradise Estate", I made Baby Rainbow Star go get my Megan and Baby Lofty went with her to get my Molly. Then I had Baby Cotton Candy be the one who was truly afraid of the ghost and my Megan spent some time patting and comforting her. So that meant she was there when the ghost attacked the second time, so my Molly had no need to get her.

I would always re create my favorite episodes of MLP and make Fizzy be the main pony in need or helping out. She wasn't as much of a bubble head as Gusty called her in my stories and play. She was a little

scattered, but for the most part, she was/is a sweet, easy going unicorn who just wanted to help her friends.


	3. My Favorite Ponies

My Favorite Ponies

I remember this one particular time when I was six years old and my

Mom had left me home with the next door neighbor. I was really upset

because Mom had left again. I went upstairs to my room and closed

the door. I layed down and then looked to my right and saw Fizzy

sitting on my bed.

I picked her up and began to tell her what was the matter. As i gazed down at her, I hugged her close and started to pat her mane gently.

I used to take Fizzy everywhere with me, especially when I had to go to the hospital for surgeries which was often. She would always make me feel better after one of those. It was just something about her friendly nature and her comforting presence that made me feel better whenever I was upset or scared.

Firefly was another pony who made me feel better whenever I was upset. Or just plain scared. She was the mother of my "My Little Pony" family and she often served as a source of comfort for me. Especially when my parents would leave me in the pre- op room because they couldn't stay with me. I would hug Firefly close and instantly feel better. I knew she and Fizzy would be there for me.

Firefly and Fizzy were there for me whenever I needed

them and they continue to be there for me til this day. I love them dearly and they hold a very special place in my heart.


	4. My MLP Pep Peeve

My MLP Pep Peeve

My MLP Pep Peeve is about Fizzy or Miss Fizzy as my Megan calls her sometimes. I came up with that special name myself. I find it cute. And don't worry, this is a Pep peeve in defense of Fizzy, not making fun of her. I love her too much!

My MLP Pep Peeve about Fizzy is, I ABSOLUTELY can't stand when I'm looking on an MLP site or even someone's descriptions of the ponies' personalities and under Fizzy's name it says the dreaded "b" word. You know which one I'm talking about. The one Gusty calls her sometimes and I CAN'T STAND IT!!!! I dislike it so much that whenever I'm watching the MLP Movie and I'm playing Fizzy, I have Fizzy say, "Hey!" Right after Gusty says it, but then she doesn't say

anything else because as you know, time is of the essence.

Anyway, that is my one major MLP Pep peeve. I don't like it when ANYONE says that Fizzy is a. . . .dare I say it. . . .Bubble head. I don't think she's that at all! I don't mind as much when on the show the witches say it, because they are evil and they're supposed to be mean, but not Fizzy's friends. Like Gusty in the movie. That's the reason I don't like Gusty at all.

Now back to my Pep pive. Why can't they just say that Fizzy is a sweet, easy going unicorn with a good sense of humor who can blow bubbles out of her horn and enjoys making her friends laugh when they're feeling down. That sounds a lot better than calling her a. . . . the "b" word all the time.

When I was little and my best friend, Colleen and I would play MLP, we played mostly by ourselves, but sometimes a few friends would play with us too. Their names were Theresa, her sister, Christy and a girl named Stephanie. And I had this rule. If anyone-anyone at all-called Fizzy a bubble head, they couldn't play with her for that day. It happened a few times and Steph was usually the one who lost out. I kept to my promise and I'm glad I did. Fizzy means so much to me and I love her so much. Colleen loved her a lot too. Not just when she played my Molly, but when we weren't playing MLP too. She was very

gentle with her and never called her names.

I'm very picky about what kind of MLP sites I go on and if there is even a mention of Fizzy in a negative way, I sign out of the site pronto. We really didn't like Stephanie that much anyway. She was like a female version of MLP's Danny.


	5. My MLP Story World

My MLP Pep Peeve

My MLP Pep Peeve is about Fizzy or Miss Fizzy as my Megan calls her sometimes. I came up with that special name myself. I find it cute. And don't worry, this is a Pep peeve in defense of Fizzy, not making fun of her. I love her too much!

My MLP Pep Peeve about Fizzy is, I ABSOLUTELY can't stand when I'm looking on an MLP site or even someone's descriptions of the ponies' personalities and under Fizzy's name it says the dreaded "b" word. You know which one I'm talking about. The one Gusty calls her sometimes and I CAN'T STAND IT!!!! I dislike it so much that whenever I'm watching the MLP Movie and I'm playing Fizzy, I have Fizzy say, "Hey!" Right after Gusty says it, but then she doesn't say

anything else because as you know, time is of the essence.

Anyway, that is my one major MLP Pep peeve. I don't like it when ANYONE says that Fizzy is a. . . .dare I say it. . . .Bubble head. I don't think she's that at all! I don't mind as much when on the show the witches say it, because they are evil and they're supposed to be mean, but not Fizzy's friends. Like Gusty in the movie. That's the reason I don't like Gusty at all.

Now back to my Pep pive. Why can't they just say that Fizzy is a sweet, easy going unicorn with a good sense of humor who can blow bubbles out of her horn and enjoys making her friends laugh when they're feeling down. That sounds a lot better than calling her a. . . . the "b" word all the time.

When I was little and my best friend, Colleen and I would play MLP, we played mostly by ourselves, but sometimes a few friends would play with us too. Their names were Theresa, her sister, Christy and a girl named Stephanie. And I had this rule. If anyone-anyone at all-called Fizzy a bubble head, they couldn't play with her for that day. It happened a few times and Steph was usually the one who lost out. I kept to my promise and I'm glad I did. Fizzy means so much to me and I love her so much. Colleen loved her a lot too. Not just when she played my Molly, but when we weren't playing MLP too. She was very

gentle with her and never called her names.

I'm very picky about what kind of MLP sites I go on and if there is even a mention of Fizzy in a negative way, I sign out of the site pronto. We really didn't like Stephanie that much anyway. She was like a female version of MLP's Danny.


	6. The Original Ponies in My Stories

The Original Ponies in my Stories:

Baby Rainbow Star is Megan's adopted daughter as is Serenity. I did this because I thought it would be cute and considering Megan's ordeal with her ex abusive boyfriend, Ryan Cummings, I Figured she would more likely adopt.

Baby Rainbow Star is a baby pony of around two to five years old, depending on when the story takes place. She is very cute and sweet. She is very close to Megan and loves her to pieces. She doesn't mind not being around her, but she likes it best when she's spending time with her Mama. Her favorite aunt is Firefly. She thinks of Firefly as her aunt because Firefly and Megan are so close. She also calls Molly Auntie Molly, Julie Auntie Julie, Fizzy Auntie Fizzy and Medley,, Auntie Medley. This is because since Molly and Julie are Megan's sisters, they are her aunts and since Fizzy and Medley are so close

to the two Human girls, Baby Rainbow Star considers them her aunts.

Serenity is Megan's other adopted daughter. She is about six weeks to two years old, depending on when the story takes place. She is very cute and very close to Megan too. The only difference is, when she gets older, she calls Megan "Mommy" not "Mama". Megan doesn't mind this of course.

Baby Sunflyer is Firefly's adopted daughter. I wanted to go a different route when Firefly decided it was the right time to become a mother, so I had her adopt from Majesty's center at her castle. Baby Sunflyer is very sweet and cute. She loves her Mommy very much and is very close with her Auntie Megan and Auntie Medley. She really loves playing with the other baby ponies, but she loves playing with her cousins, Baby Rainbow Star and Serenity the most. Ember is very close with them too.

Well that's it. I hope everyone enjoyed my story! If anyone wants to use any of my OC's, just e-mail me or pm me and ask my permission first!  
Thanks!  
Lauren


End file.
